Mary, Mary, Mary
by PrincessMaryJaneKOA
Summary: A series of prompts featuring Princess Mary. May include other characters. Not in any particular order.
1. Happy Tears

_**Paring: Princess Mary/Philip of Bavaria.**_

Their lips met, away from prying eyes.

The kiss was slow and sweet and tender and Philip thinks everything is fine until she starts to cry.

The young woman in question has never felt so, so, _happy._

It is a potent word, and one that she has barely had use for since that dreadful moment when her father turned from her.

But for once. Just once. That is all forgotten.

That kiss makes her feel special. It makes her feel _loved. _

" Why are you crying?" and Mary almost cries out from joy when she sees nothing but concern in his eyes.

" Only because I am so happy."

And in that moment, when their lips meet once again, it doesn't matter that Philip is a heretic, it doesn't matter that as a Duke he is below her in social standing and it doesn't even matter that she shouldn't be meeting a man alone, let alone kissing him.

Like secret _lovers. _She thinks and the words make her shiver inside.

Mary finally has something that is wholly hers, and hers alone.

She is _loved. _

Not even her father could take that from her.

Mary should have known better than that.

She should have known that she could never have a happy ending because she is Mary Tudor, second best.

Always.

When her father sends her first bit of happiness away she feels her heart breaking.

This was exactly how her mother must have felt.

She lies, for the first time in her life she lies and prays that God will forgive her because she can never, never admit that she loved him with her whole heart and soul.

Because love is weakness,

God knows she's suffered for loving her mother and loving her father.

And because she is Mary Tudor and she is the girl who _never _cries.


	2. If Only Fairytales Came True

**AN: This is just a 'what if' scenario. How Mary's life could have been and how she (both on The Tudors and in history) might have imagined it. No offence to Anne B or Elizabeth fans; I dislike both Anne and Elizabeth but have tried to portray Elizabeth fairly.**

**1541**

" I am pleased to announce that Her Grace, Princess Mary Tudor, Duchess of Bavaria, is with child."

It was a boy. Born just a few months after their wedding.

A Tudor heir. Her father had announced proudly.

That boy. Her saving Grace, the son that her mother had not produced. He and he alone had secured her place in the line of succession and her fathers heart.

Not, as he had stated at the time, due to an 'error of scripture and a misunderstanding of the Gospels.', that had supposedly enlightened him to the fact that his marriage to Katharine of Aragon had been valid after all.

Prince Edward was ailing, it was whispered, and her son, named Prince Henry, Heir to the Dukedom of Bavaria, might soon be the only heir to the throne.

**1547. **

When her father died that year the succession was indeed secure, In addition to the King's own son and heir, Princess Mary had indeed proved more fertile than her mother, bearing five sons in total, Henry, Philip, Charles, Edward and Thomas, as well as a daughter, Katharine Jane.

To everyone's shock, Edward VI remained a convinced Protestant, despite the fact that after Mary had given birth to Prince Henry, the King had publicly returned to Rome.

Philip and Mary lived quietly at court, despite the fact that they were at the centre of the Catholic faction, they received no trouble from Edward after the Emperor threatened war on England. Mary remained a devoted Catholic, while Philip (who had converted when they married) attended the Protestant service for a show of support for the King.

**1553**

" God bless and preserve, Her Majesty, Mary, Queen Regent of England, Ireland, France and Queen Consort of Bavaria., and His Royal Highness, Philip, King of Bavaria and King Consort of England, Ireland and France." The crowed cheered as the Crowns were placed on each of their heads in turn.

Mary smiled radiantly, Queen of England. She had honestly thought this day would never arrive. Ever since Edward had been born, God rest his soul. She would not have wished death upon him but she truly felt that it was her destiny to be Queen of England.

She could see her sister Elizabeth with her husband, Robert Dudley. For a sister of the Queen, even an illegitimate one, Mary would have looked for a Lord or a Duke but it was a love match, and since Mary's own marriage had been a love match she had agreed. She just wanted her sister to be happy.

Mary swore she saw her mother smiling down on her, as she finally fulfilled her destiny. Not only had she secured England now, but with five sons and a precious daughter she had secured it for future generations.

**1578**

Elizabeth sobbed, along with everyone else in the room.

" It is my solemn duty." Reginald Pole, Queen Mary's cousin and most trusted courtier, announced. " That Her Majesty the Queen has died. It is also my sad duty to report the death of her beloved Consort, King Philip of Bavaria, a short time ago. God save their Majesties and God save the King, King Henry IX."

" God save their Majesties, God save King Henry IX." The crowd replied.

" In her twenty five years on the throne of England, Her Majesty has provided peace throughout all England, continuing the Catholic faith in England but promoting religious tolerance for all, as well as providing England with many heirs to insure the continuation of the Majestic Tudors. Her children have married into many Royal houses, her daughter Katharine Jane, is Queen of Spain and her other sons have married into the Royal houses of France, Scotland, Germany and Portugal. She was truly the Ruler of a Golden Age. God Bless Queen Mary and King Philip."

Reginald Pole concluded the funeral service.

Though Lady Essex, AKA Lady Elizabeth Dudley had accepted that she would never be Queen of England, she was happy. She and Mary had made their peace long ago. Elizabeth now had three daughters, Lady Mary, Anne and Elizabeth Dudley. So she was proud to see her beloved nephew become King Henry IX of England.

From that point on the beloved Queen Mary I's son, King Henry IX , made England prosperous and had many heirs to continue on the Tudor line that his great grandfather King Henry VII had started, but which his mother had made great.

Under the Tudor rule, all the people in England lived happily ever after and the Tudor line continued into the present day.

Too bad fairytales don't come true…

Mary thought as she closed her eyes and dreamed of the life that she would never have.


End file.
